MiSTRAL Games
by Alex Petrov
Summary: "Algunas veces es mejor rechazar las segundas oportunidades", sobre todo cuando quien te da la oportunidad es una loca PseudoDiosa amante de ver sufrir a la gente. ¡¿Bienvenida a los MiSTRAL GAMES Natsuki!.
1. Dance in The Dark

Nope, Mai HiMe no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, le pertenece a Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

 **1-1** **Dance in The Dark.**

 _"Algunas veces es mejor rechazar las segundas oportunidades"_

Dolor, eso es una de las pocas sensaciones que podía diferenciar del confuso mar en el que se ahogaba, ¿Qué provocaba ese dolor? Un disparo en el abdomen y su gemelo en el tórax, producto de que un tipo cualquiera decidiera esa noche como la perfecta para entrar a robar en casa.

Obviamente para los dos salió todo muy mal, él se quedó sin botín y ella desangrándose como una bolsa de agua a la que le haces un agujero con una aguja.

Un charco de sangre ahora adornaba el piso de su pequeño departamento.

Ni se molestaba en gritar por ayuda, sabía perfectamente que nadie estaba en el complejo de departamentos, era época navideña la que se suponía era la más feliz de año, aunque ella le odiaba por ser tan fría, por hacerla sentir tan sola y vacía.

Con suerte su cadáver le daría un buen susto a Ushio, el portero del edificio cuando volviera de sus bien merecidas 2 semanas de vacaciones.

Con mucha más suerte daría un dolor de cabeza tremendo al estado al saber que nadie la reclamaría.

Sep, quizá morir no sería tan malo o eso pensaba mientras empezaba a sentir un frío horrible, esta parte de morir no le gustaba, estúpido asaltante ni siquiera pudo darle un tiro de gracia.

Nunca tuvo una vida fácil, nunca pudo confiar en nadie y ciertamente culpar a la vida, a la sociedad o a la existencia misma no sirve de nada, ella tuvo la culpa de cada cosa que le paso.

Por ser rebelde su madre murió en un tiroteo entre policías y delincuentes, el día de cumpleaños de ella. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a tomar con supuestos amigos y en algún momento de su búsqueda para pasar su día especial con su amada pero tonta hija murió de una bala perdida.

No es necesario decir que se quedó completamente sola, todos la abandonaron. Pero pasa lo que pasa.

La chica que supone podría haberse enamorado se casó con el caballero de su prometido, en ningún momento de su miserable tiempo con posibilidad de entablar conversación se acercó.

Ni siquiera en el desesperado último intento de confesarse en el último día que tan popular es para desahogar un poco el alma enamorada. Pasa lo que pasa.

Cuando se le acabo el dinero tuvo que abandonar la escuela para mantenerse a si misma, quizá pudo intentar estudiar como esa tal Tohika, pero decidió que ese no era su camino.

Ser camarera en un restaurante de renombre gracias a que el gerente era amigo de los años de escuela de su madre pareció en su momento una buena opción, 18 años de un servicio quizá no impecable o dedicado pero si bien cobrado. No vive o vivía ni bien ni mal. Pasa lo que pasa.

¿Por cierto que será de esa chica?.

En resumen dejo que el mundo tomara las riendas de su vida y no hizo nada por cambiarlo, fue cobarde, estúpida e inmadura. Cuando reaccionó ya llegaba a su tercera década y un lustro de vida. Y lo peor de todo es que desde que mama murió la única persona que podría decirse que se preocupaba por ella era esa detective privada, Nao o como se llame y eso era solo para ocultarla cuando se metia en problemas. Argh pasa lo que pasa.

Cada año, teniendo ese molesto problema de no poder siquiera hablarles a las personas así su vida dependiera de ello la dejó completamente sola, pero dios sabe que el pánico era incontrolable y el miedo a que se burlaran de nuevo o hablaran a sus espaldas era horrible. Mierda en la vida pasa lo que pasa.

Su presencia era poco menos que la de un fantasma y así se consumió su tiempo de vida, en el miedo.

Años y años de ser invisible, de pasar los días en casa y comer lo que la existencia le diera.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, se iba a morir y fin. El cielo dejaba caer nieve y el frío aumentaba.

Por primera vez en 10 años se permitió llorar, fue un mal hábito por mucho tiempo. Pero sin nadie que la consolara o le escuchara era inútil así que le abandonó hace tiempo.

Entre débiles sollozos y pequeños arroyos de lágrimas la vida de esa chica se terminó de extinguir.

* * *

 **-Kuga Natsuki-**

 _Diciembre 28 del 1995 – Diciembre 28 del 2030._

* * *

-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA estúpida"- era divertido, 35 años de una comedia bizarra valieron la pena, fue majestuoso, perfecto y por un relativamente bajo costo.

Pero ya era hora de la tan esperada segunda temporada, el dolor debía seguir y seguir y seguir.

Pero se contentaría con otra pobre alma que fuera lo suficientemente inútil para arruinar su vida de la forma más tonta.

La dama de la perdición y la soledad era benevolente con la actrices que le daban un buen espectáculo, y ciertamente el creador tenía mucho tiempo durmiendo, la creación de todo no era una tarea fácil claro está, así que si jugaba un poco con la existencia no creía que se molestara.

Sentada en el trono hecho de huesos de las personas que decidieron terminar con su vida, nutrida de sus lamentos eternos bebía el néctar de las amargas lágrimas derramadas por el mundo.

Siempre vigilante, la humanidad era sádica como ella sola, nunca tenía que mover un dedo para presenciar un buen espectáculo.

Se levantó por primera vez en 35 años, se desa calambro, trono los dedos e hizo su alarde de su poder maldito para distorsionar la creación y la existencia. Controlar el vacío eterno en ausencia del creador tenia sus ventajas

A sus negros ojos apareció la silueta de una chica de mirar jade y cabellera cobaltina.

-"Mi muy amada Natsuki, que placer tenerte a mi lado…las ganas de conocerte en persona siempre me tentaron a abandonar mi trono pero no puedo hehe"- la acercó más a sí misma.

-"Q-Que dem…?"- intento pronunciar totalmente en pánico pero en un movimiento de manos esa cosa le cerró la boca.

-"Me encanta esa boquita tan grosera que tienes, pero me resta tiempo y eso es lo más preciado…como comprenderás, ahora te tengo un trato que quiero que analices muy bien pequeña"- ahora la sentó en una silla hecha de toda la culpa que tuvo en vida.

Natsuki ya había muerto, el pánico inicial paso a una resignación de hacer lo que esa chica le dijera que fuera su tormento eterno, ya daba igual.

-"Bien tomare tu silencio como señal de continuar, te propongo devolverte a la fatídica noche en que le dispararon a tu madre, te daré la oportunidad de darle una segunda vuelta a la vida, si eres rápida le salvaras la vida y si eres mucho más inteligente vivirás una vida diferente a tu miserable anterior oportunidad"- ahora se acercó a la mujer y se sentó en sus piernas.

Algo andaba mal, nadie por muy bondadoso (y ciertamente ese extraño trono no lo reflejaba) daba tanto sin algo horriblemente malo a cambio.

-"Sip, al final de tu segunda carrera, tu te convertirás en mi sucesora preciosa y tendrás el poder de ver el mundo y las épocas pasar, mientras tanto yo vago por el mundo disfrutando del mismo. Pero si fallas, te convertirás en mi juguete y haré contigo lo que me venga en gana.

Ahora para que sepas que estoy de tu lado, te acompañare en esta com…aventura cual ángel de la guarda de una de las religiones que existen en el mundo, pero por otro lado serás maldecida con la visión de los vigilantes, aquellos seres que acompañan toda su vida a los seres humanos, un horrible producto salido por un pequeño error del creador, pero pequeño para el es horriblemente grande para ustedes los humanos.

Ahora con lo que se, terminaría haciendo tu vida miserable, así que tomare la mejor y más inocentemente buena onda personalidad que tengo disponible y practicada.

Otro reto será que tu terror a comunicarte será miles de veces peor conforme sea una persona más importante para ti y lo mismo si te quedas sola mucho tiempo escucharas los lamentos del mundo, créeme es hermoso.

¿Soy muy injusta? Sí, pero tampoco darte una segunda oportunidad es fácil.

¿Ahora Kuga Natsuki jugamos?...tomare tu silencio como un sí, vamos no te muevas tanto que me vas a tirar y no poder sentir tu desesperación y entusiasmo por comenzar."- la chica junto sus brazos en el cuello de la mujer preparando las palabras de poder, que buena segunda temporada tendría.

Natsuki no sabía cómo estando muerta podía llorar, ahora sí, de terror puro. Como que resignarse se volvió algo tonto de un momento a otro pero no podía hacer gran cosa.

Podía ver un ser horrible observar con esas cuencas vacías por ojos, piel arrugada y blanca como papel, no le quitaba la vista por nada del mundo, esa cosa estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estar en la misma habitación de su apartamento...hay mierda NO.

Por otra parte ya podía escuchar susurros con mensajes horribles invadiéndola.

-" _Por cierto, Soy MiSTRAL….mucho gusto y buen juego pequeña Natsuki_ ".-

La adulta se convirtió en una joven de nuevo.

Y el horrible juego comenzó.

* * *

Pequeño proyecto con todo el ánimo de hacer sufrir a la cachorra. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo en este pequeño rincón.

Nah, no tanto quizá le regale una dotación de mayonesa y así hago su segunda oportunidad mas llevadera(?

En fin me puse a escribir esto cuando vi una noticia y una cosa llevo a otra... la excusa de objetivo que me di es para entender el por que mis autoras favoritas tardan tanto entre capitulo y capitulo, sip acabo de gastar 3 horas de mi vida al pedo, pero tengo una pequeñisima noción (creo) de lo que sienten (supongo).


	2. Scratch Melody

Nope, Mai HiMe no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, le pertenece a Sunrise, Inc-Zura.

* * *

 **1-2 Scratch Melody.**

En la oscuridad de la noche aparecieron dos figuras, era un callejón oscuro lejos de cualquier ojo curioso que tuviera la idea de alejarse de las vías principales de la ciudad.

Natsuki tenía un mareo de los mil demonios, rápidamente se dio cuenta a qué lugar había sido arrastrada.

Ya de nada servía ponerse a llorar, se secó las lágrimas y recompuso su postura.

A su lado tenia a la rara ser que le posiblemente será su tormento eterno y…

-"Vamos Nat-chan, el no muerde…al menos no mientras no sufras mucho daño, ya déjale en paz y mírame"- La emoción de tener otros juegos hizo vibrar a MiSTRAL, y la jugadora podía que lograra ganar con algo de suerte.

-"Bien, ¿pero no le puedes decir a esa cosa que se aleje? o mejor aún ¿QUE ES ESA COSA?"- dijo señalando al alto ser que le miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-"Todo a su tiempo Nat-chan, por ahora vamos por el Stage 1 mira esa pared"- una pared, la tipa puede modificar a su antojo el tiempo/espacio ¿y le pidió que mire una pared? , oh.

A sus ojos una especie de fuego apareció de la nada quemando todo a su paso, este fuego tomo forma segundos después en la pared.

* * *

¡Bienvenida a los MiSTRAL Games K.N!

Stage 1 confirmado.

Reto – Carrera en moto por la ciudad.

Reto adicional – Hellhounds.

Premios – K.S vive, / información sobre los Vigilantes.

Mejoras – Mejora corporal/ Maldición aplicada/ Equipamiento.

* * *

Realmente observar ese enorme cartel no le daba ninguna buena vibra, apenas entendía algo más que –carrera en moto por la ciudad-

-"¿Carrera en moto?, pero no tengo una"- ¿iniciando y ya le ponen "retos" imposibles? ¡Esto es un timo! Sobretodo quien era "K.S".

-"Aquí entro yo, te equipare con una. Ahora escucha, el reto consiste en correr al otro lado de la ciudad para salvar alguien"- Haciendo un gesto logro aparecer una moto.

-"¿Una Kawasaki Ninja H2R? oi esa cosa no debería estar en esta época, es más…¿en qué año estamos?"- tomo más importancia al vehículo.

-"¿Te apetece ponerte pantalones de campana?"- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo

-"Oh por el amor de…"- era el fin.

-"¡Bienvenida al 2005 Nat-chan!, ahora yo te recomiendo subirte a tu moto que el tiempo ya empezó a correr, toma esto y póntelo"- dijo tirándole un objeto que Natsuki logró atrapar con dificultad.

Era un comunicador, moderno para la horrible época en la que estaba…pero no entendía, Saeko murió en el 2010 cuando tenía 15 años ¿Qué podría hacer en el 2005? ¿y por qué no era una niña de 10 años?, tenía muchas preguntas ,el tiempo corría por lo que resignada a vivir esa época maldita -otra vez- monto la moto y la encendió dándole vida a esa bestia que ahora suponía sería su medio de transporte.

Pero sobretodo ¿cómo podía estar tranquila con su situación actual?, normalmente estaría muerta de miedo -como la gente normal- pero no sentía ese miedo latente que siempre sufrió y ciertamente no le inspiraba paz mental la tipa esa.

Una horrible sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder invadió a la chica, uno que recordaba perfectamente y sabía el motivo ¿pero por qué en el 2005?.

Aceleró a fondo, ahora entendía quién era esa "K.S".

-"Probando 1,2…mami va a morir"-

-"Cierra el pico"-

-"Funciona perfectamente entonces"-

Esa maldita la trajo a la noche que se supone murió su madre, estaba en el callejón donde salió a vomitar y le avisaron la noticia.

Estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Mierda.

Rogaba por que la H2R fuera tan buena como su fama indicaba, cruzaba calles rápidamente pero no era suficiente la ciudad era demasiado grande, la capital del Imperio Japonés era enorme, Neo Tokio era conformada en parte por la antigua Tokio que se completaba con la superestructura que conformaba el distrito marítimo, cuando al imperio se le acabo el espacio crearon el suyo, prueba de su fuerza y determinación era ese enorme pedazo de hogar humano en el mar.

Tenía que arreglárselas para llegar a la zona residencial H-7, donde se encontraba su madre buscándola en los diferentes bares de la zona.

Pero se encontraba en tierra firme, si conducía a demasiada velocidad probablemente chocaría y volaría decenas de metros antes de romperse todo.

-"Eres muy lenta, así nunca llegarás a tiempo y ellos ya te pisan los talones. Acelera a fondo, podrás maniobrar bien te lo aseguro."- le apuraba MiSTRAL.

En ese momento algo en la periferia de su vista le llamo la atención, ESA COSA CORRÍA A LA PAR DE ELLA, y lo peor era que no le quitaba la vista de encima, perturbada acelero a todo lo que daba la H2R.

Llegando a la unión entre las dos partes de la ciudad pudo notar algo todavía más raro que su nuevo amigo, era que unos enormes perros ahora le seguían de cerca, los muy malditos tenían la piel rasgada y orbes rojos que no le daban buena espina.

-" Hellhounds , tu reto adicional"- le respondieron antes de que siquiera formulara la pregunta.

Atravesando la entrada del puente conector de la zona sur del distrito marítimo ellos aumentaron la velocidad, por lo que se vio obligada a esquivar a los pocos automóviles que conducían por el mismo.

El tiempo se le acababa, Saeko fue asesinada el 24 de diciembre alrededor de la 1:35 de la madrugada, ya era la 1:25 y quedaba buen trecho.

La velocidad a la que viajaba era peligrosa para sus expectativas de vida, no hace más de 45 minutos murió por primera vez, para su alivio ya estaba llegando a la salida del puente, saliendo del mismo un par de esos perros se unieron a la persecución.

Para su mala suerte se le ocurrió ver a su "vigilante", la cosa que antes en el rostro no tenía boca estaba formando una a partir de rasgar su piel, dejaba ver afilados dientes negros que contrastaban con la palida piel.

"Solo mejora y mejora esto" pensó al entrar a la zona residencial A-1, y esquivando más automóviles se acercaba a su destino.

Los perros volvieron a acelerar y ahora estaban a la par que la moto, comenzaron a embestirla y Natsuki peleaba por no perder el control, además de que su amigo estaba casi pegado a la moto, pero no podía dejar que el pánico la dominara, en una curva para ir a la zona indicada logró arreglárselas para no caer al mar, cosa que dos de esos perros no pudieron hacer y se perdieron en la oscuridad del océano.

Arriesgándose a chocar volteo unos segundos para ver que le perseguían 3 más, se veían mucho más furiosos que cuando los noto al principio.

1:30 de la madrugada.

5 minutos para perder de nuevo a su persona más importante -otra vez- fue una estúpida en ese momento.

-"Tu madre ya está en la calle donde recibió el tiro, los pandilleros están a punto de iniciar el fuego cruzado contra los policías"- fue lo único que escucho del comunicador y en su creciente desesperación tomó un atajo improvisado, una abertura mínima entre la barrera de contención y la salida de la curva.

Natsuki voló por los aires con todo y moto para caer en la entrada de la zona Residencial H-7, con eso gano algunos segundos pero también consiguió un dolor horrible en el estómago.

MiSTRAL solo podía observar con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro como la carrera desesperada de "Nat-chan" ya le estaba cobrando factura, no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que su madre quedara envuelta en el tiroteo… quisiera poder decir que sentía lástima pero sería mentir descaradamente.

Natsuki tenía a los perros prácticamente encima, conocía estas calles como la palma de su mano, las recorrió por años después de la tragedia, no se podía perdonar hasta la fecha el haber provocado todo.

Una rampa la separaba de la calle del tiroteo que estaba comenzado por lo que escuchaba, regalo de los entusiastas de los juegos extremos, no le daría tiempo de dar toda la vuelta.

No había tiempo para titubear, se encaminó y se despegó del suelo por segunda vez.

La caída no fue como la esperaba, perdió el control en el aire y cayó separada de la moto, rodando pudo ver a Saeko recibiendo el tiro en el estómago donde solo podía recargarse en un auto que estaba ahí.

Cuando se pudo recuperar del golpe con dificultad se levantó solo para ser atacada por los tres hellhounds que empezaron a morderla para horror de la mayor que solo podía ver impotente como su adorada hija era mordida por esas bestias que no sabía de donde salieron.

El grito por ayuda que dio Saeko al ver a su hija empapada en sangre llegó a los oídos de los policías y pandilleros, al ver a la pobre chica siendo atacada por esas cosas silenciosamente acordaron una tregua donde dirigieron la lluvia de balas que atravesaba pero no mataba a esos monstruos.

Los muy malditos apenas debían sentir los disparos,por qué no prestaban mucha atención, uno de ellos gruño a los hombres y mordió una pierna de la chica sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Los Hellhounds arrastraron a Natsuki a un callejón para horror de la madre.

El callejón era oscuro, era muy arriesgado para aventurarse a rescatarla sin algo que les sirviera para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, unos corrieron a buscar algo con lo que poder pegarles, otros apuntaron sus armas al callejón por si volvían por más y el capitán de los policías se quedó a tratar de parar el sangrado de la mujer herida.

En medio del dolor Natsuki pudo alegrarse de poder ver a mamá una última vez más, con eso se conformaba, los policías se encargarían de salvarla o eso creía.

El vigilante estaba arrodillado al lado de ella con la boca totalmente abierta, listo para devorar lo que sea que devorara.

-"Pelea, no seas la inútil que siempre fuiste Nat-chan, si no tu mami se quedara con la imagen de ti siendo llevada a un callejón oscuro a tu muerte"- esas palabras despertaron una ira enorme en ella, no permitiría eso nunca.

Las fuerzas regresaron a ella, se las arregló para sujetar el hocico de uno de los Hellhounds para separarlo en dos partes matándolo al instante mientras los otros seguían despedazándola.

El vigilante se alejó un poco de donde una nueva batalla comenzaba.

Natsuki volvió a atacar lanzando un grito que le helo la sangre a todos los reunidos en esa calle, la ira acompañada por frustración contenida por toda una vida exploto para salvajemente tomar a otro de sus atacantes y estrellarle la cabeza al suelo, con una roca que estaba a su alcance empezó el frenesí de golpear la roca contra el cráneo del perro mientras el otro trataba de detenerla con mordidas, era inútil ya ignoraba el dolor y disfrutaba enormemente descargarse con el "animal".

Cuando terminó la labor se las arregló para sujetar al último Hellhound para finalmente quebrarle el cuello –no sin hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano que le hizo sangrar todavía más de lo que ya había sido drenado de su cuerpo-.

En el vacío MiSTRAL reía a carcajadas, menudo espectáculo le estaban dando.

Mientras tanto los hombres apuntaban sus armas al callejón cuando escucharon el final de los gritos.

A sus ojos y los de la mama de Natsuki, salió una chica en muy malas condiciones, bañada en sangre suya y de los perros, tenía una mirada que daba miedo, aún era consumida por el frenesí, lo cual confirmaba esa enorme sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la de la dama de la perdición, pero este rápidamente desapareció al ver a su madre siendo reemplazada por una expresión llena de preocupación.

Saeko sentía frio, pero se alegraba de ver viva a su hija caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba, le importaba ¿Cómo pudo dudarlo? Quizá tantas peleas pudieron persuadirla a creer que su pequeña la odiaba pero al ver correr tal riesgo se eliminó ese peso que aquejaba a su corazón.

A lo lejos ya se escuchaba una ambulancia que seguramente estaba destinada a salvarlas.

Por alguna razón un pequeño dolor en el corazón apareció al ver el rostro de Natsuki llenarse de lágrimas mostrando una expresión que nunca le vio ver, tampoco quería que siguiera o apareciera de nuevo en ella, con algo de dolor logró alcanzar el rostro de la menor a lo que ella sostuvo la mano de la mayor.

Ahí, gravemente heridas ambas tuvieron un momento familiar como lo habían tenido en años para saeko y décadas para la peliazul, que al sentir la poca calidez en esa mano tuvo un pequeño momento de paz, no fue necesario decir una palabra solo sentirse cerca una de la otra basto.

Saeko perdió la conciencia lentamente, la hija se desmayó finalmente después de que vio que los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente del vehículo.

Los pandilleros desaparecieron en ese lapso, los policías se encargaron de formar un perímetro por si más de esas cosas llegaban a buscar pelea.

Para los paramédicos era muy raro y perturbador ver las heridas de la chica, pero para su sorpresa estas sanaban solas rápidamente algo muy raro a decir verdad pero no tenían tiempo para andar especulando a que se debía, por lo que se enfocaron en la señora que al parecer no poseía esa curiosa capacidad.

MiSTRAL ahora estaba presente en la escena, veía como lentamente la carne volvía a borrar la boca del Vigilante de Natsuki totalmente asqueada.

Mientras movían el cuerpo desmayado invoco a la conciencia de la chica…una vez más en el vacío.

* * *

-"Bien suelta la sopa"- habló rápidamente la peliazul.

-"Verás, cuando el creador inició el proceso de formación de los humanos, la idea era dotarlos de un ser protector, un ángel guardián que les ayudará a protegerse de seres que representaran un peligro, pero en el proceso final apareció un contratiempo enorme"- empezó a hablar el ente femenino desde su trono.

-"¿y por qué tenemos esas cosas en vez de un ángel?"- se aventuró a preguntar.

-"Un ente que no es de esta existencia apareció, intentó corromper todo, las legiones angelicales intentaron detenerlo pero su propio ejército casi los destruye, en eso el creador tuvo que usar lo que quedaba de poder después de completar la creación para detenerlo y sacrificar a su espada principal, apenas lograron expulsar a ese ente cuando el creador entró en un sueño profundo de donde no ha salido de milenios"- siguió con su explicación.

"-¿y esas cosas salieron de dónde? ¿Dónde encajas tú en todo esto?"- no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

-"Pues el diseño de los guardianes no pudo completarse y lo que quedó al momento de perder al creador, fueron esas cosas que están corrompidas por la influencia del ente las que acompañaron a la humanidad, así que en vez de tener un guardián todos desde su nacimiento tienen un acompañante que solo vigila esperando el momento en que las personas mueran, para devorar las lo que quede de sus almas, nunca se aleja de su vigilado, estés duchándote, jugando con niños, en una habitación muy chica, estando en una computadora o celular leyendo…o durmiendo.

Los niños pequeños pueden verles, ¿Por qué crees que hablan a la nada de vez en cuando?."

-"Q-Qu..?"- ¡¿Y los vería a todos cuando caminara por la calle?! ¡NO!.

-"Y yo encajo en la parte de que soy el resultado de toda la corrupción que permanece en este mundo, ahora por favor desaparece de mi morada"-

La peliazul desapareció entre un humo espeso que la consumió, tendría que ganarse la información de su nueva situación, no era divertido darle premios antes de tiempo.

-"Oh por cierto buen trabajo niña"- con eso la dama del dolor se dispuso a descansar un rato, tenía que estar llena de energía para ver la segunda parte del espectáculo.

* * *

En un edificio enorme en el centro de la capital imperial, se reunían importantes personajes de la política.

El momento que tanto esperaban llego, su oportunidad de oro estaba al alcance de sus manos, solo se limitaban a observar una enorme pantalla que les informaba del importante acontecimiento

* * *

l+l

ALARMA

MiSTRAL DETECTADA, PROTOCOLO LOTO NEGRO ACTIVADO.

Localización: Neo Tokio.

FAVOR DE PROCEDER CON CAUTELA

-PREPARACIÓN DE LOS EQUIPOS INICIADA-

l+l

* * *

Una mujer de cabello castaño se acercó al líder de todos ellos no sin antes de presentar sus respetos.

-"Mi Señor llego la hora, se ha confirmado la alarma"- informo sin levantar la mirada.

Se atrevió a pasar una foto a su jefe a su vez este se la paso a quien estaba a su lado, era su caza después de todo.

-"Bien, reúne a mi ejército esta vez no fallaremos…hija te lo encargo"- dijo dirigiéndose a su mejor herramienta.

La joven podía observar en la foto a una persona.

Una peliazul cobaltina que apenas le miraba de reojo con ojos tan negros como en la noche más oscura, tenía una sonrisa burlona que le retaba descaradamente, a sus pies un ¿Lobo? le miraba amenazante, protegiendo a su ama, ella vestía un conjunto negro que denotaba su bien proporcionado cuerpo la chica era mayor quizá unos 18 o 20 años.

Quizá esta vez sí sería un reto cazar a una portadora de MiSTRAL, además de quedarse con un trofeo muy atractivo como recompensa del esfuerzo.

Terminada la reunión, después de horas de acalorada platica de cómo iban a capturarla y que enemigo destruirían primero una vez obtenido el poder se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas actividades.

La joven llegó a su oficina concentrándose en la imagen, tratando de encontrar algún punto débil, aunque no le podía sacar gran cosa a una foto donde se mostraba solo de perfil a su presa.

Empezó una búsqueda en la red del gobierno para ver si alguien coincidía con las características de la joven en cuestión, consiguió un reporte médico de un hospital de una chica parecida, solo que en el reporte indicaba que era menor de edad -15 años para ser exactos- y que al parecer tuvo un incidente con algunos perros.

Una vez entró en la red del hospital, pudo ver en su pantalla a la imagen de la "domadora de perros"

-"Ara, creo que le daré una visita amistosa Kruger-han, molestar a los perros es peligroso"-

* * *

3,029 palabras!, y es que hilar cada una de las ideas que tenía para esta parte es difícil, la idea está ahí pero cuando empiezas vez que quedan cabos sueltos o no sabes expresar bien lo que tienes en la cabeza.

Y si, la cachorra va a tener que aprender a dar la patita y mover la cola o le pondrán collar(? mejor ser libre pero que te persigan(?.


	3. Devil's Party

Nope, Mai HiMe no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, le pertenece a Sunrise, Inc-Zura. ¿No es genial-zura?

* * *

1-3 Devil's Party.

Para ser un despertar mañanero promedio no podía decir gran cosa en realidad, le dolía todo pero ¿tuvo suerte no?.

Lo único que no entendía por qué sentía que tenía clavada una mirada en ella, al abrir los ojos dos tétricos orbes rojos le veían fijamente, algo estaba mal ahí ¿Por qué la loca esa tenia ojos rojos?, ¿y sobretodo donde estaba?, pese a todo era rápida para captar situaciones y esa habitación no parecía representar un problema, al menos no físicamente.

Era negra con acabados ¿morados? con una preocupante cantidad de peluches adornándola, esto en el rarometro llegaba a una escala de 8/10.

Rápidamente los orbes regresaron a su aparente estado original, dicho en otras palabras se oscurecieron hasta que no quedo ningún espacio para otro color que no fuera el negro.

-"¿sorprendida?"-

-"Algo así"-

-"Algo raro que notaras"-

-"Si, no me quede temblando de miedo como normalmente actuaria"-

-"El frenesí puede ser una herramienta muy útil, pero tiene un costo pequeña nat-chan"-

Dicho esto sintió toda la calidez en su interior morir de forma rápida, las paredes empezaron a reflejar rostros, cuerpos y lanzo un grito cuando vio que esa cosa que se convirtió en su fiel seguidor empezó a desgarrar de nuevo la piel que cubría su extensa de boca, lentamente se acercaba a ella, no parecía tener prisa ni tampoco intenciones de parar, por lo que rápidamente bajo de la enorme cama en la que estaba y dio un rodeo ya que esa cosa estaba del otro lado de la misma.

Algo le decía que no debía dejar que se le acercara demasiado, o algo malo pasaría.

-"El frenesí es la fuerza que consigues al sincronizarte conmigo, pero también absorbes parte de lo que soy, por eso el avanza y sobretodo empiezas a sentir lo que yo siento, vivir lo que yo vivo, lo que yo veo"- MiSTRAL camino hasta la puerta y la bloqueo.

Una pesadez invadió el ambiente de esa habitación, pequeños susurros violaron el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento, pese a no entender lo que decían, le ponían lo pelos de punta y rápidamente elevaron el volumen hasta el punto de taladrarle los odios.

-"Bienvenida a mi mundo Suki-chan"- se burlaba el ente, le tomo del brazo y le miro directamente a los ojos, ónix y esmeralda chocaron, aunque la peliazul no olvidaba el hecho de que pese a ser una habitación grande esa cosa no dejaba de avanzar a donde estaba.

-"Suéltame"-

-"No, aun no has sufrido lo suficiente. Hoy probare tus límites y te mostrare que abusar de mi fuerza es un error que se paga caro"- declaro tomándola del mentón y acercando el rostro.

-"¡Suéltame por favor, esa cosa me va a matar!"- ahora nacía el pánico, esa cosa estaba muy cerca y ya dejaba ver los negros colmillos sumándole que ahora dejaba salir una saliva negra, realmente no quería saber qué hacía con ella.

-"Mírame"

-"¡NO!"-

-"Que me mires te digo"-

-"Por f-"

-"MIRAME"-

El grito asusto a la chica, por lo que obedeció sumisamente ¿Qué le ocurría?, nunca –ni siquiera en sus más oscuros días- se había dejado intimidar, o dominar es por eso que siempre terminaba mal parada cuando se enfrentaba con gente de poder.

Y por eso nunca pudo ocupar un puesto demasiado importante.

Pero ahora era un cachorrito asustado, no era para menos si los dos eran malditamente aterradores cuando se lo proponían ¿no te preocupes no muerde? ¡era una cochina mentira!.

Mientras tanto la dama decidió responder algunas preguntas aun no formuladas y crear muchas más sin respuesta.

Juntando sus frentes dejo que invadiera su mente al ver esos ojos esmeraldas de cerca que se opacaron un poco.

Sin decir más permitió a la chica ver en su interior, que siendo sinceros no era un viaje placentero hasta donde ella quería que llegara, la dejo vagar un rato por sus memorias dispersas. Cuando decidió que era suficiente le llevo a la parte más resguardada de su mente, su tesoro más preciado.

* * *

Ahí una peliazul y una pelinegra paradas en un lugar detenido en el tiempo observaban un paisaje hermoso que rápidamente se convertía en uno desolado.

MiSTRAL inicio su relato bien estudiado, quería dejarla con dudas y molestarla un rato mientras se recuperaba del primer reto que no pensaba terminaría tan salvajemente –no es que se quejara-.

/+/Fue hace mucho tiempo, durante la guerra ya olvidada por la humanidad y con ello lo que sacrificaron por ellos, por la creación. En su arrogancia y vanidad creyeron que sus simples reinos podían independizarse del creador y ser dioses vivientes.

Eso los llevo a jugar con fuerzas que no podían controlar, y dieron paso a la entrada de un ser abominable con la falsa promesa de poder ilimitado pero como adivinaras todo salió mal, el ser consumió a los invocadores para luego escapar a una zona más favorable a sus planes.

Corrompió todo a su paso, sus fuerzas masacraron a ciudades enteras, las que no simplemente fueron absorbidas y sus habitantes asimilados para ser convertidos en seres sin voluntad, la humanidad tuvo que replegarse a las montañas.

Y en sus torpes intentos de venganza, los ejércitos del mundo dieron frente a un enemigo claramente superior, la carnicería fue a una escala catastrófica.

Espadas y lanzas no podían hacer mucho contra los esbirros del enemigo que se contaban como los granos de arena en una playa, cuando llegaron los generales del enemigo simplemente la débil esperanza de victoria desapareció.

Los generales del enemigo son unos seres casi indestructibles, venidos de otras tierras mucho más hostiles que la tierra, su piel es tan dura que cualquier intento de atravesarla con armas normales es inútil, las montañas envidian su altura y su fuerza es descomunal.

La desesperación en los reyes del mundo les llevo a confiar en una joven guerrera que tenía un último plan, la ahora general del mundo camino a la montaña más alta y rogo a los cielos por ayuda aun si eso significaba perderlo todo…en definitiva le ofrecía su alma a los cielos para salvar a lo que quedaba de ustedes.

El creador estaba cansado por la ardua labor de crear la tierra, pero el amor hacia sus hijos fue más fuerte que la fatiga, aun si ellos se lo buscaron, aun si ellos apenas poco tiempo antes renegaban de el y lo maldecían por lo que decidió intervenir.

Los cielos se abrieron para dejar salir a las legiones angelicales, ahí fue donde se libró la verdadera batalla por el destino de la tierra.

Liderados por la espada y la mano derecha del creador atravesaron el campo de batalla y cargaron con ira contra el ejército enemigo, con mucho esfuerzo lograron derribar a un general enemigo gracias al sacrificio de cientos de ángeles.

Ahí las cosas empezaron a salir mal, el enemigo, la cosa que buscaba invadir la tierra logro abrir una brecha y dejar parte de su esencia penetrar al campo de batalla.

La esencia tomo una forma humana y arraso con todo a su paso en busca de su objetivo primario el cual estaba con la guardia baja

Mientras tanto El creador intervino directamente y dos fuerzas más allá de nuestra comprensión iniciaron un duelo de poder.

A la espada del creador se le ordeno ayudar a la general que cargaba con lo que quedaba el ejército humano… ahí encontró una belleza como nunca antes pudo observar, quedo encantada por la joven general… ahí inicio el fin de la pureza de la espada y el primer factor que dio pie a mi existencia.

La larga y dolorosa guerra que llego a ser daba las condiciones para desatar el caos.

Aun puedo recordar cuando tuve el placer de escucharla gritar histérica de dolor al verla caer en el sueño eterno que prometió por la ayuda divina.

Ese fue el inicio del fin del periodo activo del creador y el contacto de los cielos con la tierra./+/

Fue expulsada abruptamente de la mente de su tormento personal, justo cuando podría ver el rostro de la general y el ángel en una de sus conversaciones.

* * *

-"oh, suki-chan no seas impaciente"- sabia fue buena idea mostrarle parte de la verdad, su cara era un poema.

Pero antes de siquiera dar una réplica la chica fue atrapada por el vigilante que la tomo del brazo derecho, aplico una fuerza combinada con la saliva negra que salía de su boca que dañaba gravemente el brazo de Natsuki, esta contenía el grito de dolor al ver que simplemente la sujetaba apretando los dientes, quizá si no mostraba su dolor no se atrevería a hacer otra cosa pero no podía controlar el flujo de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos.

Acertó, solo la sujetaba hasta que MiSTRAL lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar a la pared de enfrente sin aparentemente siquiera poner gran esfuerzo.

Ahora se permitió gritar, para su desgracia la tipeja esa le tomo del brazo herido y le puso una especie de juego de brazaletes que le recorrían toda la zona afectada, estaban conectados por una pieza de metal en que tenía gravados en forma de lobo por toda su extensión.

Y en su pecho algo brillaba, con dolor descubrió su pecho y al verlo logro ver una extraña figura marcándola.

-"La marca de los desterrados, prueba de que eres mía y de tu maldición personal"-ahora moviendo un poco la pieza de metal pudo ver que esta creaba un extraño fenómeno lumínico que cual pantalla de teléfono brillaba, este era azul al parecer y dejaba ver pequeñas líneas de este color que se comportaban como si fueran una corriente de algún rio.

Un par de movimientos mas y pudo ver que rápidamente el azul era reemplazado por negro, y este potenciaba los susurros que ya la habían dejado de atormentar, además de empezó a invadir el resto del brazo para seguir avanzado sobre el cuerpo.

Esa reacción invasiva empezó a darle un dolor horrible que la obligo a doblarse de rodillas para lanzar gritos de ayuda que estaba segura nadie escucharía.

-"¿Lo sientes?, esto es lo que pasa si abusas del frenesí que te regalo. Te consumirá hasta que no quede nada"-

Ahora sentía que el dolor pasaba a un ardor maldito que la instaba a gritar todavía mas fuerte.

-"Vamos no seas tan ruidosa, este es tu premio por ganar el primer stage, estoy reconfigurando todo tu cuerpo pasa actuar según el caso y…si me pusieras atención por favor"-

¡Maldita!, si tan solo le pudiera poner las manos de encima…

-"Bien ¿recueras lo que te dije hace tiempo?, Pues el brazalete de unión actúa como regulador y potenciador de tu mente y cuerpo, cuando estés dentro o fuera de un stage podrás usar el frenesí para afinar ambos pero el costo será que empezara a consumirte en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora por ello empezaras a absorber lo que soy lo que probablemente si abusas te llevara a la locura, mientras no lo hagas simplemente escucharas esos susurros que estoy segura escuchas, sin olvidar tu miedo a relacionarte con las personas.

También volverá más agresivo a tu amigo, si recuerdas el dolor que sientes en estos momentos cada que decidas usar el frenesí puede que salgas vivas de esto"- decía con voz de presentadora de televisión.

¡Zorra!, pero al menos parecía terminar con lo que sea que estaba haciendo dentro de ella, al ver su cuerpo inclinándose pudo ver que todo lugar donde debía mostrar piel estaba cubierto por algo parecido a la brea.

Cuando se terminó, pudo ver que esa cosa abandonaba su cuerpo y aliviada se permitió gatear a un sitio más seguro a su parecer.

Mientras tanto los ojos de la dama volvieron a cambiar su coloración ahora con el ligero cambio de que uno era rubí y el otro celeste cielo, observaba entretenida el gateo de Natsuki.

¿Ahora quien emergería al despertar? ¿Nat-chan? o ¿Suki-chan?, solo esperaba que no se quebrara como la inútil de la última participante.

Terminando de gatear sintió un alivio enorme y relativa paz mental, al parecer recibir premios por completar un stage no estaría en su lista de cosas por las cuales esperar impacientemente.

Pensando esto Natsuki quedo dormida debajo de la cama de ese cuarto.

* * *

Hasta ahora me di tiempo de leerles –gracias por leer- y sip, tengo la idea más o menos definida que como va a ir, pero el camino para plasmarlo es raro(?

Igual tendré que aprender a dar los cambios entre comedia-drama-atormentar a la cachorra.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que las ideas vienen a la mente cuando escucho alguna de mis canciones favoritas –no me llegan de la nada viendo la naturaleza en pleno punto máximo de concentración zen por desgracia- por lo tanto la que siento más adecuada a lo que quiero escribir la uso y le dejo como título del capítulo.

La primera es de la Banda SiM –mi favorita y de donde salió la idea-

La segunda es de Eurodancer –ni idea de si es banda o subgénero de algo-

Y este es de Crossfatih –esta es la más obvia, quiero creer que lo entenderá la cachorra en un par de capítulos xD-

Y no ninguna banda me pertenece no me demanden plis c':

Y sobre todo sip será un ShizNat por no puedo asegurar que exista lemon –a menos que me ponga en plan "busca lemon y aprende a escribir escenas candentes en menos de 3 horas" aunque lo puedo intentar pero conociéndome lo dejare para ultimo minuto D:- También Nao será una pieza importante.

Chat'de'Lune MiSTRAL esta ideada para atormentar a las participantes y ser errática, lo errática planeo mostrar pronto.

PD:Se me olvido que las lineas que pongo en word no las guarda aca D:


	4. Fully Alive

Still Nope, Mai HiMe no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, le pertenece a Sunrise Inc-Zura. ¡se acabaron mis niñas jugó quiero mi segunda temporada-zura!

* * *

2-1 Fully Alive

Para Fujino Shizuru cada caza era algo muy personal, un paso más para ser la heredera que todos esperaban que fuera-incluyéndose-, la siguiente en la larga historia de su familia.

Llegó temprano al hospital para evitar problemas, usaría la autorización especial de su familia para encontrar a la sospechosa peliazul número #1.

Está prácticamente le daba luz verde para violar cualquier ley imperial, o en este caso si no le dejaban acceder a las buenas, se las arreglaría.

Bajando de su "bebé"-un bugatti veyron comprado con su propio sueldo- decidió que su silencioso asalto debería ser rápido y eficiente, en un perfecto plan de Entra-Encuentra a la Chica-Noquéala-Llévala al Auto o E.E.C.N.L.A, muy estándar en su actuar cotidiano.

Caminando con dirección al hospital preparaba que tipo de escena crearía para obtener acceso privilegiado

-"Lo sentimos Fujino-sama pero la señorita Kruger ha dejado el hospital hace unas horas"-

"-Ara"-

-"Disculpe si la importuno pero ¿Qué asuntos tiene con la señorita para venir directo hasta el hospital?"-

-"Mi Natsuki me dejó plantada cuando tendríamos una cita y hasta ahora me entere de su accidente"- Perfecto la excusa de la novia preocupada –ligeramente diferente a lo usual pero servía- la otra sería decir que tenían un trabajo pendiente del instituto pero era muy mayor y no le tomarían tanta importancia.

Cometió un error al parecer, la recepcionista la veía confundida y eso era mala señal…pero nada que un par de palabras con voz desconsolada o algo así bien dichas no arreglaran.

-"¿Acaso no fue un accidente?,¡¿Acaso me engaño?! ¡¿Por qué si ya abandonó este lugar no me ha hablado?!"- ahora cara de que se murió su mascota y esperar que mordiera el anzuelo.

-"N-No es nada grave, simplemente su hermana decidió que la llevaría a casa para cuidarla personalmente no se preocupe ella dijo que regresaría a ver a su madre mientras la señorita descansa"- perfecto, ahora tendría que esperar simplemente a que la hermana llegara, pero ¿de dónde salió esa hermana? Ningún archivo mencionaba a ninguna hermana ¿acaso no investigó lo suficiente?.

Le dio las gracias y se sentó a esperar a esa no conocida para el sistema hermana que tan inoportunamente sacó de la escena a la sospechosa peliazul número #1.

Aunque eso significaba que ahora tenía una segunda peliazul sospechosa en el mejor de los casos, eso mejoraba sus posibilidades de encontrar a la portadora más rápido.

Y espero un par de horas hasta que divisó una cabellera cobaltina moverse entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por ese hospital.

Una vez pudo enfocar a la chica no podía decir si era la sospechosa número #1 o la sospechosa #2 porque eran a su parecer idénticas en caso de que fuera la hermana, quizá si pudiera ver sus ojos directamente… pero estos estaban cubiertos por esos molestos lentes oscuros que dificultan su trabajo.

Aparte su vestimenta consistía de una chaqueta negra con unos jeans del mismo color por lo que no mostraba mucho que pudiera ser útil para identificarla.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que le seguía una segunda peliazul que ocultaba su mirada en bajo su cabello, puesto que miraba decididamente al suelo y seguía a la primera obedientemente.

Si en su experiencia debía elegir a cual seguir esperando buenos resultados era a la primera, que desprendía un aura imponente pero tampoco descartar a la segunda que se veía mucho más frágil, como si fuera un fantasma o algo así, a veces las portadoras eran depresivas y solo servían de alimento para ese demonio al que tanto les costaba capturar.

Pero la mayoría de los cazadores eran unos inútiles.

Ella no lo era.

Por el bien de los Fujino y el de todo el imperio debía acabar con toda desafortunada chica que se metiera en su camino al poder ilimitado.

Aunque la segunda le pareciera muy linda con ese precioso vestido celeste…

Pero bueno existían millones de personas en el mundo, encontraría a una sexy modelo para pasar el rato, o simplemente a una de sus tantas pretendientes.

Aunque era un desperdicio en verdad, quizá si no la dañaba tanto…quizá simplemente dejarla ciega y...

"Concéntrate Fujino, tienes una misión" con este pensamiento les siguió hasta la tercera planta de ese edificio ¿Cómo se las arregló para seguirlas? el siempre infalible arma de todo Fujino, su identificación personal, nadie se atrevía siquiera preguntar qué hacía en ese lugar.

Tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta en qué área estaba, no divisaba ningún cartel informativo, solo sabía que camino muy dentro del complejo.

Siendo muy cuidadosa les vio llegar a su destino, una habitación grande.

La habitación 6-1-6.

Al abrir la puerta la del vestido prácticamente corrió a visitar a su madre si los datos el hospital no eran erróneos (por una única vez en su vida útil).

La otra simplemente se quedó vigilando desde la puerta, dicho eso no podría acercarse mucho a escuchar la conversación de las mujeres dentro de la habitación.

~30 minutos después~

Irritante.

¿Quién se queda vigilando la entrada de una habitación de hospital por 30 minutos mirando a la nada?

Al parecer la peliazul mayor debía ser militar o de la policía para hacer esa aburrida tarea por tanto tiempo.

Para variar la del vestido abandonó la habitación, por fin logro ver que la chica tenía un par de bonitos ojos jade adornando un igualmente muy bonito rostro.

Kruger Natsuki estaba a su alcance, aunque cuando cambió de vista a la segunda se encontró contra el color negro de los lentes de la segunda peliazul.

Cometió un error de novata, pero ver ese par de jades lo valían.

La segunda agarró a la del vestido del brazo y echó a correr rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores, seguidas de Shizuru que ya sentía la emoción de la caza.

Los números de pisos volaban en dirección a la azotea, no parecían cansarse nunca.

En la carrera pudo observar que una poseía el brazalete maldito, redobló esfuerzos para acabar con eso rápido con el tiempo en contra si el demonio ese era invocado.

Al llegar a la azotea las divisó, la del vestido se ocultaba detrás de su hermana.

-"Kruger-han ríndete, terminaremos esto rápido y lo menos doloroso posible"- simplemente decir eso puso a temblar a kruger que solo se aferró más a la otra.

-"hehehe si nos dejas ir prometo solo romperte algunos huesos"- respondió la peliazul mayor al momento que se quitaba esos lentes oscuros.

Oh no...

Una sonrisa burlona acompañada de dos oscuros ojos como agujeros sin fin la pusieron alerta, ¿desde cuándo podía cambiar su apariencia a voluntad? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?.

* * *

-"Suki-chan"- susurro a la chica detrás de si.

-"¿Si?"-

-"Yo me encargo de ella, solo ocúpate de llegar al refugio y prepara tu equipamiento"-

-"¡S-Si!"-

Dicho eso se preparó para correr mientras la mayor se puso en posición de batalla.

Señalando con el dedo a la nueva agente de los Fujino se preparó para jugar un rato con la que probablemente sería su perseguidora por un buen rato.

"He vuelto descendiente de Fujino, te enseñaré a ti y le recordaré a toda tu casa lo que es el verdadero dolor, quizá así entiendan de una vez que no soy juguete de nadie y que destruiré a cualquiera que no entienda estas palabras"

-"¡Bien cazadora veamos de que esta echa la nueva generación Fujino!, ¡que arda el mundo si es necesario!".- gritando eso corrió en dirección a la chica enfrente de sí.

* * *

Estaba en problemas, sin Kiyohime o mínimo su naginata iba a ser difícil pelear en un uno contra uno.

Aparte de que Kruger se alejaba rápidamente rumbo a las escaleras.

Bloqueando el primer golpe como pudo, sintió un ardor en los brazos seguido de un par más que la mandaron a volar un par de metros, abandonando la idea de perseguir a su objetivo para enfrentarse a su principal enemigo, levantándose respondió con un par de golpes que fueron esquivados con relativa dificultad para seguir con una patada que derribó a su rival.

Su suerte estaba cambiando, escuchó el característico sonido de una cápsula de envió, la misma cayó segundos después en el centro de aquella azotea.

Esquivo a su rival que trataba de evitar que llegara a la cápsula inútilmente, cuando logro poner una mano en esta se liberó el terror de toda Asia.

Kiyohime estaba preparada para su uso junto con su naginata y el sistema de despliegue entretuvo al demonio disparando al mismo tiempo que ella se colocaba el peto para que Kiyohime hiciera el resto, rápidamente la armadura cubría a la usuaria.

Mientras tanto MiSTRAL evitaba que le dieran esas balas, terminarían dando más carga a suki-chan estando está en su estado más vulnerable, por lo que se las arregló para esquivarlas todas por muy poco, aun no se acostumbraba completamente a moverse fuera del vacío y eso le podría costar la batalla.

Al escuchar el seguro bloquearse Shizuru supo que Kiyohime estaba desplegada completamente y tomando su naginata se colocó en posición de batalla.

-"Ahora si estamos en condiciones iguales"-

Avanzó aprovechado su relativa ventaja, atacando sin piedad obligando al demonio a esquivar estocadas que podrían ser mortales para alguien normal, formando una especie de rara danza entre las dos que las movía por toda la extensión de la azotea entre ataque y ataque.

Al tenerla a la defensiva podía darse el lujo de analizar sus movimientos más básicos y su apariencia en sí.

Al parecer prefería los movimientos ágiles y rápidos evitando aplicar mucha fuerza en cada contraataque como también en cada bloqueada, eso aumentaba la cantidad de veces que tenía que bloquear o atacar para producir un daño real pero no parecía fatigarse con el sobreesfuerzo, era problemático porque a la larga no podría mantener el paso .

En apariencia no difería mucho de su objetivo principal, más que esos horribles agujeros negros que tenía como ojos sustituyendo a los lindos jades y que era un poco más alta.

Estaba tan concentrada en analizar una especie de humo que desprendía cada que su naginata lograba dañarla que fue sorprendida cuando uno de sus golpes directos fue usado por su oponente para llevar su hoja al suelo y subiéndose a ella la uso de baluarte para darle una patada directa a su casco la cual la hizo retroceder además de aturdirle por algunos segundos, tenía que reconocerlo pegaba fuerte.

En su aturdimiento supo que su ventaja se esfumó, al enfocar la vista pudo ver algo que no le gustó nada.

Sus ojos presenciaban un espectáculo peligroso, una gran mancha negra rodeaba al demonio que recuperó su sonrisa burlona y de la misma salió un sable que fue sujetado por la chica.

-"Ahora si estamos parejas Shizuru-chan"- levantando su sable invitó a la cazadora a atacar de nuevo.

-"Como r…"- sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, no se suponía que en tan poco tiempo descubriera quien era, en un parpadeo la chica desapareció y eso alarmó a la Fujino que adoptó la posición defensiva girando sobre sí misma para cubrir todos los ángulos.

Moviendo su naginata evitó una estocada directa a su pecho, luego se desató una sucesión de ataques y contraataques que lograba hacer temblar el suelo con cada encuentro.

Estaban parejas, sus ataques eran parados por defensas sumamente sólidas y no parecía cambiar la situación en poco tiempo, un par de minutos pasaron y mientras una sentía la fatiga apoderarse de su cuerpo la otra solo aumentaba su velocidad a la hora de atacar, eso le estaba pasando factura a la Fujino que no duraría mucho tiempo más en ese punto muerto.

El sonido de las dos armas al golpear llenaba el ambiente.

La heredera sentía que se le acababa la energía, los movimientos de evasión y ataque se le hacían más difíciles solo su maestría en el estilo Fujino la mantenía en la pelea…se tenía que acabar rápidamente o se arriesgaba a caer en las garras de su oponente sin prácticamente nada de ayuda aliada.

En una acción arriesgada movió su arma como base para saltar sobre su oponente que no se esperó el movimiento, apenas aterrizó hizo un movimiento sobre sí misma para ganar el impulso necesario para su jugada maestra, atacó rápidamente todos los puntos vitales que encontró, su oponente apenas pudo responder a la brutal paliza a la que fue sometida, una vez que cortó la garganta de la demonio supo que la batalla era suya, le vio arrodillarse agarrándose desesperadamente la zona afectada que sangraba continuamente hasta que simplemente se desplomo en el suelo.

Sintió alivio cuando dejó de moverse.

-"Al final no eras tan .."- sintió como algo la agarró por atrás y la azotaron contra el suelo con fuerza deshabilitando temporalmente a Kiyohime para después ser lanzada por los aires en dirección a la una pared del edificio.

El dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo mientras veía con temor como se había recuperado con mucha facilidad.

Ahora caminaba lentamente arrastrando su sable.

Llego a donde estaba recargada tomándola por el casco para levantarla, no hacía falta decir que la enorme presión que ejercía la estaba torturando obligándola a cerrar los ojos para aguantarlo, intentaba liberarse usando sus brazos pero era inútil apenas pudo abrir un poco los ojos cuando con horror observó cómo las partes del visor donde la demonio tocaba resultaban corroídas hasta el punto de que se volvían líquido, quedaba muy poco para que tuviera acceso a su rostro y con ello nada bueno pasaría.

Pero eso cambió cuando la soltó solo para darle una patada en plena caída que le saco el aire estrellándola de nuevo con la pared tras de ella, se había acabado para Shizuru que impotente sabía que solo se divertía con ella.

Acercándose a sabiendo que el peligro había pasado MiSTRAL se permitió burlar un poco a la derrotada.

-"Creo que olvidas con quien te metes niña ambiciosa, eres buena pero yo estoy fuera de tu alcance…al menos por ahora"- dejano se preguntó qué tanta distancia llevaría Suki-chan mientras a ella le daban una paliza.

Una vez teniendo cierta distancia de la chica sintió el peso de lo que acababa de hacer, las fuerzas le fallaron obligándola humillantemente a arrodillarse sobre una de sus de sus piernas para recuperarse, las heridas que tenía le ardían con furia.

Tomándose unos segundos para estabilizarse se preparó para irse.

"Bien voy por ti Suki-chan…pero antes".

A los ojos de Shizuru se observaba una escena pocas veces vista en su vida, su oponente se le escapaba de sus manos...

La demonio se esfumó entre las sombras.

Y con eso dejo que la inconsciencia tomara el control mientras Kiyohime que apenas lograba reiniciarse enviaba una señal de auxilio a su cuartel.

* * *

Mientras tanto a cierta distancia del hospital Natsuki corría a todo lo que su cuerpo daba, usaba el brazalete que le dieron para usar el frenesí a su favor evitando fatigarse demasiado o sentir que los pulmones le quemaran.

Le daba terror la chica que aparentemente la estaba cazando, tampoco es que MiSTRAL estuviera en condiciones de luchar eternamente mientras ella escapaba, su vigilante corría al mismo tiempo que ella, por lo que se sentía si bien no segura, al menos acompañada y eso era ganancia.

Tampoco ayudaba que probablemente la loca esa fue dañada, su visión del mundo era mucho más oscura que cuando fue a visitar a su madre, le temblaba todo el cuerpo de un miedo primario, uno a nada en particular, era como cuando de pequeña se metía a un lugar oscuro, no había nada en aquel lugar pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse indefensa y tener miedo…más o menos así se sentía si se explicaba en palabras.

Una vez llegó al apartamento que usaban de refugio abrió rápidamente la puerta, metiéndose adentro y finalmente cerrando con seguro para por fin, dejar que sus temblorosas piernas tuvieran un descanso.

Tardó alrededor de 35 minutos en llegar al apartamento, no llevar su cartera no fue buena idea.

"Bien Suki-chan te he dejado ver a tu madre, es hora de un nuevo juego".

Logró lanzar un gritito antes de que un golpe en la cabeza la derribara dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

-"Bien, repasemos el equipamiento"-

-"mmh"-

-"Equipo de supervivencia"-

-"Listo"-

-"Guantes especiales"-

-"Listo"-

-"Linterna"-

-"mmm listo"-

-"Mochila de exploración ligera"-

-"Listo"-

-"Explosivos"-

-"Listos"-

-"Traje de aventurera sexualmente sugerente"-

-"Te odio…listo"-

-"Bien Nat-chan creo que estás totalmente preparada para el nuevo stage"-

-"¿y de que tratara?"

La pared se se prendio en fuego para luego darle forma al tablero de indicaciones:

* * *

¡Bienvenida a los MiSTRAL Games K.N!

Stage 2 confirmado.

Reto – Asalto y recuperación de datos.

Reto adicional – Fuerzas de Seguridad Privada/ Shizuru F.

Premios – Resistencia mejorada a la Maldición / información sobre la ubicación de Primavera, Verano, Otoño.

Mejoras – Mejora corporal/Mejora mental/ Maldición controlada/ Equipamiento.

* * *

-"Ay no"-

-"Ay si"-

-"¿Asalto y recuperación? ¿a qué lugar?"-

-"¡A la torre Fujino Nat-chan!-"

-"…"-

-"¿Nat-chan?"

-"...Te odio como no tienes idea"-

* * *

¡Han pasado 84 años… ;_; empezar la universidad y que se convierta en una sucesión de eventos desafortunados uno tras otro es difícil!... ¡Pero también divertido! Intentaré encontrar un tiempo entre cada hora de ocio para dejar el siguiente capítulo listo en menos de 7 días (si no es que me llega una serie de exámenes que me maten).

Sobretodo cuando lleva tiempo en mi mente el siguiente capítulo, y me muero por escribirlo pero no me da el tiempo xD

Este se horneo con amor terminando un doc abandonado en mi carpetita "mírame por favor, por lo que más quieras"

Sep, lo siento mucho pero los caminos de Madokami son misteriosos, el regreso de un par de historias me animaron mucho y también me relaja escribir las cosas random que asaltan mi cabeza de vez en cuando como que dan paz mental.

+Nota Mental: describir más las escenas, siento que le falta algo….mmm.

+Nota Metal de la nota mental: Nope no van de dioses y demonios, al menos no como tal pero parecido(?.


End file.
